Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Format
I have a few ideas for the layout of this site. Well, i don't know if they're ideas, per se, but it could use a bit of a touch up. For instance, a spoilers warning before things like "The Ultrasaurus's gravity cannon succeeded in fatally damaging the Death Stinger, but was ineffective against the revived Death Saurer - which crippled the Ultrasaurus with a charged particle beam." (I was still 2 episodes away from that one!) Or pages for each of the characters depicted in the shows? I really don't want to sound like a jerk, here, but I feel obligated to make suggestions where necessary. Thoughts? Opinions? Lashings? *I was thinking this exact thing just now, and while I was going to make a template like this... Spoiler alert: The following section(s) have story-related details that may pre-empt the plot. If you have yet to finish the story, read on at your own risk. '' Spoilers end here, the remainder of this article is spoiler-free, you may continue to read as per normal.'' ...that would take a huge amount of editing to put in everywhere (though I'd be happy to do it if someone wanted me to). Instead I just recommend placing a warning on the main page saying "ALL ANIME SECTIONS CONTAIN SPOILERS, do not read these sections if you have not yet finished the relevant sections." (though theres no reason to not do both) Also, while I'm on the subject of templates, I want to put this in on every Genesis page, due to the unreliable nature of fansubs: Just like the Murasame Liger, this article may change vastly depending on the situation, as no single, reliable, translation exist for Zoids: Genesis. Please update this section as more accurate information becomes available. (and then I'd add it to a category as well, for future reference.) Slax01 09:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't think we need spoilers. Anime appearances are all full of spoilers, every single Zoid would need spoiler tags in the "media appearances" section. Since that's what the media appearances section is, pure spoilers. I'm all for removing spoilers from the overview of articles (in fact, I am re-formatting some of the anime pages, removing spoilers from Series Background and adding them to plot.) but not for the content sections. It's too cumbersome. Character pages has been discussed before. However, there is a split opinion on the issue. My opinion is there should be a page for each character, and remove them from every other article. For example: Van Van Van Van. Inconsistency is strife through the character pages. My opinion would be to totally remove all repeated data, keep one page for each character, sort out the re-directs and use templates to organise the articles. "List of" pages just get too long. Yet, the thing I would want to avoid the most, is redundant pages. For example, having a list of and a character page. Info should not be repeated. It makes it impossible to keep anything up to date. Sylvanelite 11:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :your good at making templates. :) go ahead, i leave the anime section to you guys. just be open to suggestions from other editors. :) --Hollow ichigo 13:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I think no spoiler tags but putting spoilers only in plotty bits is a good mix, because otherwise it'll get mad fiddly. What about things that are really old, like the battle story? It's gonna have spoilers in appearances sections, since the plot summary would get impossibly long and complex if it tried to cover everything. Then again, I dunno who'd care about spoilers for it :p. UK comic...same treatment as the anime, or Too Old To Spoil? :No such thing as too old to spoil. You remember how (if you're under 30, that is) you knew that vader was luke's father long before you knew what star wars was because that's what people told you? Master Gastly 10:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I actually avoided that one and I'm 23. I really don't know how, though I did see Star Wars young XD. So UK comic, spoilers only in plot sections too, I can dig it...but what do I do with the battle story, which is too large/multi-realitied for a single summary? I don't think most English-speaking fans are reading it in a way that they'd be spoiled, they just wanna know what happened. And if I do try to plot summary it out fully, what do I do about some of the blatant contradictions in the OJR between writers/publishers? (Not trying to be a pain, I'm honestly pondering what's the best approach.) Pointytilly 20:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't know about anyone else, but i don't think you need to worry about spoilers with the battle story, since it seems like more of an information well than an actual story.Master Gastly 15:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::There's plenty of story bits in it, they're just hardly touched on by the Wiki (as they're not typed up most places and harder to translate). It's that not in English/no reliable translation/nobody really reading it thing that makes me wonder what to do with the major plot points. Pointytilly 20:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Having individual character pages for main characters that are then linked elsewhere is a good idea to me. The listy things are a product of Wikipedia, where having an article for all these obscure Zoids characters was pretty silly...but this is a Zoids wiki, notability isn't as much an issue. Pointytilly 18:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, (and I'm not sure how well this'll be received) but I'm taking a lot of inspiration, if you'll call it that, from bulbapedia. They have pages for every character who's even made a one-episode appearance.Master Gastly 10:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'm fine with separate charater pages. Gotta' vote no on the spoiler tags though. Alot of the people coming through here probably havent even heard of things like Zoids Generations, so spoilers would be pointless.--Azimuth727 14:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :: That's just it, though. If you've never even heard of the anime, but you know how it ends, it kind of ruins it for you if you do decide to watch it.Master Gastly 15:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I reckon it's just easiest to chuck a notice on the main page saying that all story-related sections are likely to contain spoilers. Slax01 21:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That sounds like the best idea so far, if we decide to include a notice about spoilers (Which isn't a bad idea)--Azimuth727 02:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Assembly required... It seemed a format question. You know, these: *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) '' ''*The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details are pre-painted. Do we really need that in so many of the model sections? Wouldn't the whole idea of the kits be better off in the main Zoids article? It made sense back on Wikipedia itself, but here they seem kinda silly to have in every kit. Noting assembly different from the Zoids norm, however... Pointytilly 06:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC)